Hiryu/Gallery
Gallery page for Hiryu. Strider series Strider Manga & NES= Hiryu_concept_art.png|Original concept art Hiryu_manga_1.png|Hiryu as seen in the manga Manga hiryu moon.png Hiryu_manga_mong.png|Hiryu in civilian clothes Hiryu_kain_manga.png|Hiryu and Kain Hiryukain_repairmen.png|Hiryu and Kain disguise as repairmen Manga_hiryu_side.png|Hiryu's side profile, by Tatsumi Wada Manga_hiryu_group.png|Manga promotional image Str_manga_art.png|Promotional poster for the NES version Manga_hiryu_art.png|NES Promotional artwork Hiryu_famicom_1.png|Famicom Strider Official art Hiryu_famicom_2.png|Second Famicom Strider art Hiryu_nes1.png|''NES Strider'' art, from Nintendo Power Hiryu_kain_nes1.png|Hiryu and Kain, from Nintendo Power |-| Strider (CPS-1) and ports= Hiryu_strider_art.png|''Strider'' Official art St1_hiryu_portrait.png|''Strider'' In-game portrait Arc_stickerart_hiryu.png|Art from the Arcade's instruction sticker Arc stickerart cypher.png Arc stickerart sickle.png Arc stickerart slide.png Str_intro.png|From the Arcade's intro Hiryu_profile.png|Profile shot Pce_hiryu_portrait.png|''PC-Engine'' portrait Pce_hiryu_intro.png|From the PC-Engine intro PSXPaletteTypes.png|The PlayStation port's six unlockable palletes. |-| Strider 2= Strider2_hiryu_art.jpg|''Strider 2'' Official art Strider2_hiryu_profile.png|''Strider 2'' Profile shot Str2 flyerart.png|Flyer art Strider2_hiryu_side.png|Strider 2 In-game portrait Str2_hiryu_dash.png|Instruction sticker art Strider2_hiryu_ending.png|''Strider 2'' Ending art Hiryu portrait.jpg|''Strider 2'' Credits art Str2_ost_coverart.png|''Strider Hiryu 2: Official Soundtrack'' art Str2_hiryu_trailer.png|Hiryu art from teaser video Str2_hiryu_earlydraft.png|"Old Times Hiryu" concept sketch Str2_hiryu_past.png|"Old Times Hiryu" in the game's ending |-| Strider (2014)= NewStrider Hiryu artwork.png|2014 Strider Official art (hi-res) NewStrider_Hiryu_artwork_back.png|Official art, back NewStrider Hiryu art.png|2014 Strider Portrait art Hiryu's concept design.jpg|2014 Strider Concept art StrHD_hiryu_tanktop.png|Concept art, without armor StrHD_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper art StrHD_hiryu_promo1.png|Promotional image StrHD_hiryu_promo2.png|Hiryu sliding NewStrider prelimart.png StrHD_art_concept.png New hiryu art.png|2014 Strider early design StrHD_hiryu_sketch.png|Plasma scarf sketches NewStrider_hiryu_sakai.png|Promotional art, by Sho Sakai Crossovers Marvel vs. Capcom series= strider.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' main art STRIDER HIRYU 002.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Victory art STRIDER HIRYU 003.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Hyper Combo art MarCap Strider Hiryu side.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' art strider (1).jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' main art Mvc2vsart.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Victory/Hyper Combo art MVC2-hiryu-vriens.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' digital release art MvC2_hiryu_pose.png Strider Hiryu.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' main art UMVC3_full_win_pose.png|Victory Screen art Umvc3-hiryudlchires.png|Arcade Strider (DLC Costume) Umvc3_wallpaper.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' wallpaper UMVC3 Hiryu vs Spiderman.jpg|Fighting Spider-Man 12_mvcicharacterartwork07.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' render MvCI_Hiryu_select_1p.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Select screen art |-| Cross series= Namco X Capcom - Strider Hiryu.jpg|''Namco x Capcom'' art Nxc hiryu masked.png|''Namco x Capcom'' dialog art Nxc hiryu special.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Special art Pxz2_hiryu_art.png|''Project X Zone 2'' art Pxz2_hiryu_dialog_art.png|''Project X Zone 2'' dialog artwork Pxz2 hiryu dual.png|Assist cut-in Pxz2 hiryu intro.png|In the game's animated intro |-| Other crossovers= CW2Hiryu.png|Hiryu in Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 Capcom baseball cameo.png|Hiryu in Capcom Baseball SFA2_Hiryu.png|Hiryu's cameo in Street Fighter Alpha 2 CFC Hiryu card.gif|''Card Fighters' Clash'' card CF2 hiryu card.gif|''Card Fighters 2'' card CFDS hiryu card.png|''Card Fighters DS'' card AllStarsStrider.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' art CFAS_hiryu_icon.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' icon Cfas_ingame.jpg|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' in-game Sfxac_hiryu_art.png|''Minna to Capcom All-Stars'' & Street Fighter x All Capcom art Sfxac N hiryu.png|''Street Fighter x All Cpacom'' Hiryu card (N rarity) Sfxac-newcard.png|''Street Fighter x All Cpacom'' Hiryu card (R rarity) Sfxac R hiryu.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Hiryu card (R+ rarity) Sfxac SR hiryu.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Hiryu card (SR rarity) Sfxac SRplus hiryu.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Hiryu card (SR+ rarity) Ddq striderhiryu card.png|''Dragon's Dogma Quest'' Strider Hiryu card Ddq hiryu card.png|''Dragon's Dogma Quest'' Hiryu card MHG Hiryu colab.png|''Monster Hunter Generations'' collaboration MHG Hiryu art1.png|''Generations'' Hiryu uniform (male) MHG_Hiryu_art2.png|''Generations'' Hiryu uniform (female) MHXX_hiryu_armor.png|''Monster Hunter XX'' official art Sfv_zeku_battle_costume_young.png|Zeku's Battle Costume (young) from Street Fighter V Misc. and Homages Official art= Art_capcomdesignworks.png|"The Swift Shadow Kills", by Dai-Chan Tribute_Hiryu_unknown.jpg|Tribute art, author unknown Hiryu_by_Utata_Kiyoshi.png|Hiryu by Utata Kiyoshi, main illustrator for Osman. RockHinataHiryu.png|Cover art for an issue of Capcom Friendly Club, showing Hiryu with Mega Man Volnutt and Hinata Wakaba. CFC_chibi_hiryu.png|Hiryu from a 2000 Capcom Calendar Capcom_heroes_2012_HIryu.png|Hiryu and Hayato Kanzaki, from the "Capcom Heroes 2012" calendar Hiryu_in_capcom_heroes_2012.png|Hiryu (background) in one of the artworks for the "Capcom Heroes 2012" calendar. Art by Bengus. Cap30_tshirt_art.png|8-bit style Hiryu in the Capcom 30th Anniversary t-shirt 52dc019d8156d1999a17c3ce77be5d28899a3ae5.jpg|Fan art: based on the original arcade game. Art by Casas. 1f475d3de6530860852ddd422f04eae040aeec2e.jpg|Fan art: Strider Hiryu design from Strider 2. Art by Genzoman. |-| References and cameos= Rockman_dash_hiryu.jpg|''Mega Man Legends'' Hiryu-inspired armor Guy_hiryualt.png|Concept sketch for Guy's scrapped "Hiryu" costume Biohazard_Rev2_Concept_Guide_Strider_Hiryu-style_Moira.png|Concept art for Moira Burton's unused "ninja style" costume Bang_shishigami_hiryu_color.png|''BlazBlue'' Bang Shishigami's inspired color alt Skullgirls_valentine_hiryu_color.png|''Skullgirls'' Valentine's inspired color alt High_score_girl_hiryu.png|Hiryu's sprite in High Score Girl Seiren_Ep5_hiryu_homage.png|Hiryu homage in episode 5 of Seiren Seiren_Ep12_hiryu_homage.png|Hiryu homage in episode 12 of Seiren Category:Subpages Category:Hiryu Subpages